


Christmas Stockings (Or Why Jack Will Always Choose Coal Over Presents)

by electrictoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Prompt: A Christmas stocking.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	Christmas Stockings (Or Why Jack Will Always Choose Coal Over Presents)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Fic: Christmas Stockings (Or Why Jack Will Always Choose Coal Over Presents)  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** none, really  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** Prompt: A Christmas stocking.  
**Note(s):** Originally written as a Christmas present for [](https://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](https://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/) and copied out in my neatest handwriting, only for the postal service to fail us. But I found the draft, and I've typed it up, and hopefully you'll enjoy. Almost (but not quite) a triple drabble

“Ianto?” Jack asked, an eyebrow raised. “What’s this?” He indicated a large red stocking that had been pinned to the ladder in his room.

“It’s a Christmas stocking,” Ianto told him, rolling his eyes. He paused. “Yours, to be precise.”

“Right,” Jack said. “Why?”

Ianto was now standing at the food of the ladder. “Because it’s Christmas Eve, Jack, and good boys and girls get their stockings filled on Christmas Eve.”

“Good boy, am I?” Jack asked, smirking at Ianto.

He was rewarded with another eye roll. “Rarely, but Father Christmas tends to be blind to most misdemeanours.”

“Do you think he’ll be blind to mine?” Jack asked, crossing the room and standing dangerously close to Ianto and resting his hands on his lover’s hips.

“It depends if you’re on your best behaviour between now and midnight,” Ianto said, lifting Jack’s hands away.

Jack returned them immediately. “Well, in that case...” a wide grin crossed his face, “there’s something I’d much rather have filled than my stocking.” He moved his head to kiss Ianto, but his lips were expertly dodged.

“That,” Ianto told him, “is perhaps the worst attempt at innuendo you have ever come out with.”

“You love it,” Jack told him, ducking his head again.

Ianto laughed and moved his own head away. “Give it up, Jack. Some of us are still in Santa’s good books.” He tugged Jack’s hands away again and made his way up the ladder.

Jack admired the view, speaking only when Ianto was out of sight. He shouted after him, “Where are you going?”

“To hang up my Christmas stocking,” Ianto called back.

Jack glanced at his own stocking for a few seconds before bounding up the ladder after Ianto. It was about time Ianto Jones learned that being good was overrated.


End file.
